callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Meat (character)
Untitled Meat is actually Canadian, from JTF2. If you look closely at the back of his tactical vest, there is an olive green subdued Canadian flag. Nationality Nobody add anything about Meat's nationality please. His appearance is randomly generated and thus it is IMPOSSIBLE to say which country he's from. I disagree. When he dies he is always African American when I play. LegendaryFroggy 23:00, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I've seen 2 variants of him before, one white male and one white with an Australian cap. His appearence is randomly generated, that's the end of that --Gesz 04:31, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I have ALWAYS seen him as an African American after capturing Faust. Before capturing Faust, his appearance is usually what appears in the main picture. ... but he always turns into an African American similar to the Driver... ( Corporal Juan Jose Rodriguez Reportin' 19:20, December 19, 2009 (UTC) They both appear fairly regularly for me. The fact that he always appears one way for anybody is just coincidence. One little note - white Meat can also appear with facial hair. 19:25, December 19, 2009 (UTC) He is always one of those two appearances, the one on the left sometimes shaven, sometimes not.(Unregistered Contributor) They're right, guys. On a related note, I've never seen him with a Canadian flag on his armour, and the same goes for Royce. Sgt. S.S. 12:53, January 30, 2010 (UTC) The Caucasian Meat (the African American one doesn't) has the Canadian flag. It's on the back of his vest (the same position as the Union Jack on Soap's vest). The maple leaf on the Canadian flag on the Caucasian Meat isn't in red, but in black. You can look for it during the initial chase for Roja's assistant. If the Caucasian Meat shows up during the initial chase, don't shoot Roja's assistant but just look at the back of his vest. If the Caucasian Meat shows up in the favela segment just stay in the initial area close to the cars and he won't be killed and you can see the "black" Canadian flag on his vest. 15:13, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Meat is Canadian. The caucasian Meat was the design for him. The African-American is a bug, if you notice the African-American version has the exact same skin as the driver that was killed by a bullet to the face. And the Canadian flag is supposed to be black and green as it was decided it would be more camouflaged than a bright red and white regular flag. Museum How do we know that's Meat in the museum? In the museum, he always has the model of the Driver, so for all we know that guy is actually supposed to be the Driver and not Meat.Ant423 17:54, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 The model in Museum is one of the two different models possible in campaign.(super-noob) 3/7/10 He is dead at 23th october 2016--pravednik 96 14:55, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Black Meat I mostly see him as a black person well pretty much every game of Takedown he's black for me.